


二人花-KING OF 男

by After_glow_413_8



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow_413_8/pseuds/After_glow_413_8
Summary: ABO，金男。





	二人花-KING OF 男

抑制剂只剩最后一片了，距离返回组里还有整整两天，发情期正好是这几天。

该死。

Chimney手上动作不稳的抹掉了打斗时粘上嘴角的血迹暗自咒骂着，在Bergamo打电话汇报任务完成的声音中，靠在巷尾角落里努力克制下了源于Omega本能的畏惧和服从。

只差善后了，绝对不能暴露，他对自己说着，皱紧眉头犹豫了再三，还是把那颗药片拿出了衣兜。

到这片区域平复违禁药品骚乱的消息下来的太突然。那时候Gnocchi正在和Cherry处理手里另一个棘手的帮派冲突。情急之下只来得及匆匆对他和Bergamo交代了事情原委便把他们送上了飞机，根本没时间收拾整理。

或者更具体一点——根本没时间，让Chimney带上能帮他隐藏身份的救命药。

而到了这边，为了不被对手抓住把柄chimney更是不能随意购买药剂，不要说身旁还有个不知情又花天酒地的同行人。

战斗总是男人的浪漫，更何况还是强者为尊的黑道。混迹在这样的世道里，拳脚棍棒挥舞间男性荷尔蒙都能随着兴奋爆发，Alpha们得天独厚的体力和气势注定了他们的立场，这也就决定了在这种世界里，Omega几乎没有立足之地这一暗默的规则。

Chimney在还没分化之前一直以为自己会是一个Alpha，他好战有野心，即使沉默寡言却也有足够的战斗能力。然而分化期带来的连续好几天高烧以后，医院的检查报告击碎了他的梦想。

至少现在组里的大家都认为他是有能力的Beta，虽然Chimney现在只要一想起先前背靠背战斗时身后Bergamo压低的笑声就觉得心悸。而理所当然的，他把这些归于下位者的天性。

——即使他和Bergamo并肩作战的契合度并不比同Gnocchi时低多少。

还能嗅到空气里淡淡的朗姆酒味，这是与他同行的那个Alpha所携带的气味。

和Bergamo本人性格给人的感觉一样。常年在大海航行的海贼也热爱这款酒类，自由而浪漫。而他们停泊时沿岸那些夜夜笙歌的店面暧昧又满是香甜，满腹的酒液助兴能让他们在床上和柔软的身体一同回归桃源乡，一觉睡醒又是不输于任何人的野心。

Chimney一直觉得自己会和Bergamo合不来，这也是两人到现在没太深交的原因。

在Chimney看来，Bergamo这样醉生梦死而又耽溺于美色的人，即使重情义也和单纯满腔赤诚的人会意见相悖。更何况Bergamo阅人无数，难免会对信息素这些异常敏锐，和他呆在一起暴露的可能性太高。

…真是这样吗？

脑海里回想起拳脚间Bergamo兴奋而凶狠的眼神，Chimney赶紧甩甩头吸进口凉气。

该死。

他发出了今天的第二句咒骂，在身体快要扛不住随着脚步靠近的醇厚酒味时，他总算一狠心，仰头含着药片喉结一滚，就着唾液干涩的咽了下去。

——绝对不能让这个热爱混迹夜总会的家伙发现。

Chimney忽略掉心里自己都不清楚的坚决，将垂下的额发抓到脑后吐出一长口气。

抬起眼时，他瞳孔里翻涌的情绪早已被压回。Chimney拨弄开青年莫名其妙亲昵的的勾肩搭背，对上对方略显遗憾的耸肩总是疑惑也不没说话，只是随手拍掉了豹纹西装上的灰尘，挥散了对方身上携带的血腥味迈开脚步。

在药效开始发挥作用时，他总算松了口气。

可惜他低估了自己身体对药效的抗拒。

在当晚被铺天盖地的渴求席卷大脑时，Chimney忍不住后悔为什么会跟着Bergamo去逛了那家连灯光都带着暧昧的深夜店面。当下他却又只能顶着一头细汗，眉头紧锁的拿胯下难耐的蹭着酒店床单发出满是鼻音的不满足。

曾经暗巷里专为Omega营业的医馆里，老医生好心提醒过Chimney，抑制剂用得越久，发情期爆发时便会越剧烈，甚至吞没理性。

Chimney当时听进去了，却不得不继续服用——为了跟着同伴一起闯天下做大事，Omega的身份就是个累赘。

他甚至在家里准备好了度过一次漫长煎熬的道具以防万一，只是爆发的时机从来不会如他所愿，更何况还是第一次的没有药物压制下的本能释放。

Chinmey难耐的把衣服扯开露出胸口缓解燥热，然而心里就好像是有了一个黑洞，张开了漆黑的大口，将他所有的理性吞噬彻底。后方难以启齿的地方收缩着，空虚和燥热随着瘙痒愈加明显，如同烈火过境般，他大脑被烧灼得只留下Omega生存本能般对Alpha的渴求。

以及不合时宜冒出头的、Bergamo的战斗画面。

他零碎回想着不到一小时前红灯街店面里的酒池肉林紧闭了眼，下身隔着裤子摩擦床单缓解间，喉咙里挤出一声难耐的鼻音。

信息素，各种的信息素，踏进店面的同时扑面而来的气息，到了现在Chimney还忍不住心里发颤。

甜腻的，魅惑的，具有攻击力的，浓烈的，夹杂着鼓点间奏间满是情欲的呻吟，Chimney只记得自己当时站在店门口大脑便开始变得混沌不堪。等回过神时，他已经逃回了酒店的房间。甚至没来及去注意离开前Bergamo那满是探究的眼神。

而他也已经没法再去思考暴露的可能性。

Omega特有的体质在他体内分泌出了粘腻的液体，随着入口收缩从早已柔软的内里流出沾湿布料。

西柚茶的清甜遍布房间四周，就连额前渗出的汗水都是带着灼热的渴求。

然后门开了。

熟悉的朗姆酒味比往常打斗的任何一次都要浓郁。

“…Chimney？”

就好像鸡尾酒里加进的橙汁般的嗓音，和同女人调情时的声线截然不同，风流而轻佻的调子尽数变为了压得极低的难以置信，带着明晃晃的关心。

Chimney心里一悸，本能却愈发凶狠的叫嚣起来。他浑身发着抖，凭借着常年混迹黑道锻炼出的克制，心一横狠咬了口舌尖。血腥味蔓延齿间时，Chimney总算艰难的从脑里拽回一丝理智的抬起眼。

朦胧的视线里只能看清个熟悉的轮廓，耳里轰鸣间他听见了一声抽气。

Bergamo自从和Chimney一起到了闹市区就觉得自己越来越不对劲，每每深夜对柔软身体的渴望比往常做小混混时更加强烈，然而真的到了提枪上阵时，却对那些甜到刺鼻的Omega信息素提不起丝毫兴趣。

而这段时间更加不对劲的是，能嗅到的隐约柚子味总是若有似无，没来及寻找便消失匿迹。他甚至怀疑过这阵子和自己出生入死的好兄弟，却又被这个可能性吓得要死的抛在脑后。

后遗症倒是留了下来——Chimney皱眉的模样时不时就在Bergamo的脑子里冒出个头。

这也就导致了他先前一反常态的邀请对方一起去花天酒地，又在熟悉的西柚味冒出时立马锁定了目标。

是果茶的清香。

不是Beta，是Omega。

然而并不对。他清楚地知道Chimney和随时都能换掉的女伴不同，无论是身份还是熟识程度都是。

即使Bergamo对Chimney的兴趣早已超过了任何一个度过一夜良宵的女性。

不是该出手的对象。

本来他是这样想的。

本来。

要怎么比喻信息素的浓郁程度比较合适？Bergamo脑海里浮现出了这个问句，下腹的火团已经随着肾上腺素分泌熊熊燃烧起来。

大概就像是度数最高的烈酒，只要在空气里蒸发都能被轻而易举的点燃。他想，又或者是马卡龙的甜份。

跪趴在床上的同伴是以前从未见过的状态，甚至可以说是秀色可餐。

额发早已被蹭得凌乱滑下，常年战斗而练出肌肉的腰胯比女人多了几分力道和柔韧，以一种缓慢而让人心痒的速度磨蹭床单。在意外带着甜味的喘息间，Bergamo看见对方裤子臀缝的位置渗出一大圈深色水渍，在灯光里打下一道色情的阴影。

大约是内里正在极力抑制的缘故，还能看到布料被绷着瑟缩。

“……B、Bergamo。”

是压抑的喘息，不同于往常淡漠的语调，低哑间漏出的颤抖像极了他所热爱的酒品。Bergamo忍不住吞了口唾沫。

——这不是能随意放纵的对象。他这样对自己再度重复着，对方望来的视线却没办法让他继续保持理性。浅棕色的瞳孔泛着从未见过的水雾，内里除却了一丝警惕便是浓郁的情欲和渴求，就好像在对他下着什么邀请犯规的暗示。

“……出去。”Chimney咬紧牙关如此说到，急促的吐息让屋里的属于Omega的清香浓郁几分，如同粘稠的蜂蜜般，缓慢而强硬的裹住了Bergamo的心脏。他听见了鼓膜里自己的心跳声，而对方金属声线的浓厚鼻音与之同步，“Bergamo，出去…关门——！”

Bergamo绷直了唇线，与对方要求截然相反的朝屋内迈开一步。在朗姆酒的香气如同蜘蛛织网般裹住床上Omega的同时，他锁上了房门。

管他的感情有什么不同，这是个人怎么可能忍得住。

Chimney从来没有像现在这么懊恼自己的属性。

撑在自己上方的Alpha浓郁的酒味将他缚得不留喘息的余地，硬生生把他心底压抑得严严实实的渴求给勾出了彻底、包括不知何时由配合默契的欣赏渐变到的、隐秘而纯粹的好感。

身上的衣服早就被扯得扔下了床，崩开的纽扣散落在地上。本是组里二把手的战斗人员，此时却是服从般的跪趴姿势，随身后灼烧般热烈的吐息，甚至将后背都崩出了拱形。

胯下的水声，内里的酸胀感，滑下大腿的黏着液体，肩胛中心落下的吮吸。

就好像是灌醉了酒，每一个细胞乃至神经末梢都是酒精蒸发出的燥热和沉沦。

大脑已经没办法再听指挥了，四肢也是、眼神也是、心跳也是。

Chimney甚至没法思考自己的行为，身体却已情不自禁随探入臀缝的掌纹塌下了腰，屁股无意识的随着动作翘起，迎合着同伴进出的手指细微摆动。

“Chimney…”他听见Bergamo这么低声的说，带着类似于感叹或甘愿坠入的情绪。

句末的鼻息打在了后腰，早已柔软湿热的内里被粗糙的指节猛地撑大到极致，他忍不住瑟缩着夹紧异物，又被愈发清晰的触感刺激得仰起头，喉咙里挤出自己都不明白的叹音。

“啊…”Chimney喉咙发着颤，嘴唇开合数次也没法组织出有意义的词句，“快、快——”

他想说快拔出去，然而内里的肌肉却诚实的遵从身体需求绞紧吸附了上去。鼻腔漏出急促的喘息、他忍不住双腿发着颤，将掌下床单攥出一道深深的褶皱。

Bergamo从来没觉得西柚茶的味道会对他有这么大的的吸引力。

他看过各种的Omega，甚至是Beta。有的带着柔软的胸脯和柔顺的长发，有的是爽朗的短发和韧性的腹肌。同样的都只是一夜而已的享乐。

他曾经放浪时可以放纵自己的所有力道，发狠的将全部对于情欲的渴求释放给一个陌生人，留下或青或红的痕迹，却从未标记过任何一个这样的对象。

各取所需，一夜而已。

而这次，这次一切脱离常规的放纵却与之前截然不同。

本是热爱女色的青年此时视线锁紧了床上高挑男子的后颈，瞳仁里都是宛如秃鹰觅食般的贪欲。那是Omega腺体的所在处。他这么想着，感觉自己的下身都已经精神抖擞到想要冲脱束缚，沉溺就像是树林里的雨后般让人无法不深陷。

你想要标记他。

Bergamo的大脑这么对他说到。

然而冲动和渴望到了极致时，这个往常能满嘴情话的小混混却收敛了所有爪牙。宛如笨拙求偶的小年轻般，他闭眼吻上Chimney后颈，鼻尖抵着腺体轻嗅着，迟迟未张口咬下。

朗姆，是加了橙汁的朗姆味，正紧紧贴着Chimney的后颈敏感处。本该有的抗拒和警惕早已被情欲湮没地只剩丁点，骨子里Omega的臣服欲望让他浑身都发起了抖。早已难耐的甬道随着情绪的激动又分泌出了更多的透明液体。

即使这样，这个坚韧的Omega也没立刻屈服。他咬紧了嘴里的皮，在疼痛换来的短暂清醒间猛地翻过身，和眼前比他矮了几厘米的Alpha打了个照面，伸手用尽仅剩的蛮力拽紧对方衣领拉下。

额头毫不客气的撞上，沉闷响声间，Chimney满是渴求的瞳孔硬生生在水雾间折射出两份逞强的凌厉。

“敢标记的话，你就死定了。”

未着片缕的威胁大概也只有在Chimney身上才能发挥出这种威胁力。Bergamo对上视线时难得有了一瞬的犹豫，然而身体状况却也没办法让他及时刹车。

在欲求再度上头的下秒，Bergamo已经情不自禁吻上了身下发狠的大个子。没有任何接吻的技巧，单纯用的是战斗时拳脚交流般的狠劲，牙齿磕碰着唇齿相依。Omega的唾液都带着甜味般让他更加贪婪。

大脑混沌地全是果茶的气息，身体的冲动在他胯下撑起布料，顶端甚至已经控制不住的分泌出了湿润。

Bergamo忍不住顺着青年胸腹抚下，掌心滑过剃光了毛发的、光滑而湿润的下体，以无法抗拒的力道分开了高挑青年的双腿。

金属搭扣碰撞都能在Chimney鼓膜上敲出回响，手指撤出腿根的下一瞬便是将内里褶皱都撑大到了极致的硬挺。

他感觉自己被拦腰抱起，嘴唇还湿润红肿着，便已经以跨坐的姿势被按在了那个肿胀的器官上。传过肠壁黏膜传开的强烈电流感仿佛要把他大半身抽空般，酸胀又空虚的内里深处被抵上了Alpha的硕大顶端，契合的程度完美到能在Chimney脑里具象出Bergamo的形状。

被填满了。

这个念头出现时，Chimney忍不住脚趾指尖都蜷缩着拽住了床单挺起腰，喉咙里发出一声自己都感到意外的愉悦泣音，在进攻的Alpha后背抓出几道破皮的痕迹的同时，下腹一颤便在两人腹间留下了浓厚的白浊。

然而Alpha的器官还埋在他的体内鼓动，突出的血管擦过几乎充血的内壁黏膜，缓慢而轻缓的朝着酸涩不堪的软肉摩擦着，带出他体内更多的、几乎能将他淹没的快感。

“混…蛋。”Chimney咬着牙，却再也说不出其他什么拒绝的狠话。

身体向来是诚实的，Bergamo一直信奉这一点。Chimney高潮后的内里更是热情地像是要把Bergamo的东西全部都要吸出来般。

恍惚间他不着边际的想起来身上Omega在之前逃离店面时，对他投来的一瞬近乎渴求的视线。脑海里形成了一个大胆的猜想，Bergamo壮着胆子垂首叼住Chimney的胸前挺立，胯下发力加快了进攻速度。

Chimney只来及发出一声零碎的急喘。黏着又满是情欲的水声从结合处发出，伴随髋骨拍打臀瓣的响声将肉欲和说不清的情愫灌进早就混沌不堪的大脑。

他感觉他的内里似乎已经快被Bergamo操得融化，酸胀不堪的甬道随着柱身摩擦带来的愉悦和绝顶的快感，Alpha特有的信息素更是由里到外的裹住了他的全身。

“真的…不能标记吗？”身体被顶撞地颠簸着，强烈的耳鸣间，Chimney听到Bergamo这么问道，比起日常甜腻了几分的声线带着让人烦躁的没法拒绝。

快不行了，Chimney想，朗姆的味道实在太好闻了，好闻到他所有的自律都输给了这该死的发情期，节节败退。

这家伙的话，怎么样都好了。

身体本能没了潜意识的压制，逞强的Omega此时总算彻底坦诚了下来。面子和后果都已经扔在了一边，他凭着体内叫嚣的对对方的渴求，单掌不容反抗的按住了Alpha的肩膀。

Chimney喘息着，空手拽着Bergamo的头发一使力，便得到了对方吃痛的上目线，他忍不住嗤笑一声。

“…闭嘴。”

本来是底气不稳的颤音，Chimney瞳孔里上位者的高傲却没软下，他腿根和腰胯肌肉绷紧，凭着对自己身体的了解程度，变换着方向撑起双腿又猛地坐下。

在Bergamo喉咙发颤的音节间，他体内Omega特有的、另一个隐秘又紧致湿热的入口缓慢的打开，毫不客气的吞入了Alpha粗壮的顶端。

“这么、这么想标记的话，要是不怕被我揍——”

Chimney开口的语调都被体内撑满的肿胀感弄得飘忽不定，他甩了甩额前的汗水定神，胯下扭动的动作却没放慢，甚至配合着吞吐学会了收缩和放松，又在强烈的快感间发出满足的喟叹。

就像餍足的猎豹般。

他低下头咬了一口Bergamo嘴唇，让人兴奋的铁锈味传进味蕾。

“那就快给我标记。”

屋内满溢的信息素如同过境的两股龙卷风，相互撞击着奇异的融合起来，变为双方对于对方的、毫不掩饰的渴求和贪欲。

好战的兴奋感加上情欲的渲染，Bergamo对上Chimney眼里的迸出的精光，只觉得浑身燥热都被那几句话给勾得烧到了头顶天灵盖。

他发出声低哑的喘笑，伸长脖颈尖牙便毫不客气的镶进这个强势Omega后颈柔软的腺体里。

在耳畔传来属于Chimney特有的金属声线的拔高促音时，他朝着对方体内生殖腔大幅顶撞了数下，器官上迅速胀起的节以无法抗拒的强硬卡在了Omega紧致的第二入口处，腰腹绷紧将Alpha的体液尽数射在了内里。

“Omega的发情期…。”余韵尚残的耳鬓厮磨间，Bergamo听到对方用几乎是吐气的音量这么呢喃到。

柚子茶的香气再度飘进Bergamo的鼻翼，近乎脱力在他身上的Omega又一次收紧了他的甬道。

“可给我做好准备了。”

END


End file.
